


Punkin'

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, fanchil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: Gabriel goes overboard with picking his daughter's Halloween costume.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Punkin'

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at the Gabenath Discord Halloween prompt event. Yall convinced me to try it out.  
> Prompt I picked: GabeNath baby in a little pumpkin outfit  
> This wasn't beta-ed so... apologies.

Adrien was off in his room getting ready to go trick or treating with his friends. Nathalie knew that his bodyguard would be chaperoning them all night and she didn’t have anymore work to do for the night so she had been sitting on the couch reading a book the past hour or so. Her husband walked into the entryway of the living room.

“So Nathalie, what costume do you think Dulcia should wear for Halloween?”

Nathalie blinked, “She’s 6 months old…” she turned to face him behind her, “I didn’t think she would-”

“Because I have some ideas.” He pulled a rack of clothes through the door.

Nathalie put her book aside and stood up quickly. “You made all of these?”

“Of course, I’m not  _ buying _ our daughter a Halloween costume, or any piece of clothing for that matter. Now I have some animal options,” He flipped through the hangers of a bear cub, lion, cat, and other critter costumes, “but I personally like the fairy princess one.” He pulled out a purple dress with tutu material and shiny opal wings, “What do you think?”

She let out a sigh, gaping at the flattering and heartwarming excessivity of her husband. “Honestly, dear, this is… so much.”

“Do you not like them? I have other sketches I didn’t sew together that I could try and fix up before-”

“No no no.” She grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving to get his sketchbook. “These are absolutely incredible.” She moved some of the hangers to see more of the costumes clearly. “You’ve outdone yourself on each one.”

“Well thank you.” He smiled warmly.

She continued looking through them.

“Which is your favorite?” He asked impatiently.

She laughed lightly, “I haven’t even finished looking through all of them yet.” She thought for a moment, “Did you ask Adrien?”

“Not yet. I wanted your opinions first.”

“They’re all wonderful. I don’t think I could decide myself. Maybe Dulcia will have her own preference.”

“I’ll go get her!” He said as he nearly ran out of the room to retrieve his daughter.

Nathalie couldn’t help but smile at the excitement of her husband. She knew Dulcia wouldn’t even remember any of this but Gabriel will thoroughly enjoy every minute. He returned a minute later and gave Dulcia to her mother who took her to the rack of clothes.

“What do you think sweetheart?” Nathalie asked the little one.

Their daughter ran her little hand across the costumes and then patted the pumpkin one.

“Papa. Pa. pa. Kin.” She said, patting the orange sparkly fabric with each syllable.

“Yes, your papa made all of them for you, darling.” Nathalie said.

“Papa kin!”

“I think she is trying to say ‘pumpkin’, dear.” Gabriel encouraged and put a hand on his wife’s back.

“Papakin!” Dulcia said with a smile, happy that her father understood what she was trying to say.

“You like the pumpkin one?” Nathalie asked.

Dulcia stared at it and grabbed it tightly with her little fist. “Papakin.”

“I think she’s made her choice.” 

“I’d say so.” Gabriel took the pumpkin costume off of the hanger while Dulcia continued to hold onto it.

“Now the question is, what are we going to do with all of the ones she doesn’t wear?” Nathalie asked, looking at the twenty some costumes in front of them.

Gabriel smirked and pulled her towards him to kiss her temple. Keeping his nose against her head he replied, “We could save them for…” he kissed her head again, “other children.”

She turned her head to kiss his lips, not as long as Gabriel would have wished. She responded without being able to hide her smile, “Let’s get through Trick or Treating first.”


End file.
